gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mogul
|price = $3,125,500 $2,350,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Mogul. |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = mogul |handlingname = MOGUL |textlabelname = MOGUL |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mammoth Mogul is an aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Smuggler's Run update, released on October 3rd, 2017, during the Mogul Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mogul appears to be based on the , with the cabin and turret placement of an . The Mogul is a medium-sized plane that features a two-tone color, where the primary one is applied to the entire aircraft and the secondary one on the engine compartments, along with black wingtips. The Mogul features the standard cabin doors for the pilot and the passenger, as well as a rear left door that can be optionally used by the third occupant to take control of the turret. The turret guns are manufactured by Hawk & Little. The interior features an instrument panel with the same layout as the Shamal, along with a small corridor that leads to the turret section and the back door, partially seen when switching to first-person view, either by looking back as the front occupant, switching to the turret seat or entering through the rear door. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Being a medium-sized plane, the Mogul performs roughly similar to aircraft like the Cuban 800 or the Tula, possessing average speed and handling. Its size and mobility makes this plane rather difficult to use when comes to air fights and evasive maneuvers. Like the Duster and the Dodo, the Mogul is powered by the same type of engine, which is an 8-cylinder . Rather than one engine on the front like the first two aircraft, the Mogul uses two engines mounted on its wings. ;JATO The aircraft can be equipped with eight thrusters, which are intended for a near-instant take-off and quick acceleration. JATO thrusters propel the aircraft for 5 seconds and are recharged upon landing. ;Defense The Mogul's size and mobility makes it an easy target for attackers, as it can only withstand a few rounds from firearms before starting to smoke and eventually, getting damaged over time until its engines are shut down. Because of its twin-motor nature, the Mogul can still fly for a few minutes with one engine, but its handling and speed are noticeably lower than usual. In comparison to other turreted vehicles, the gunner remains safe on the turret, even if the Mogul is flying upside down. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. Note that a co-pilot is required to use the countermeasures. ;Weaponry *Its primary armament is a turret that offers decent firepower against enemy aircraft and has 360 degree coverage. By default comes with a single gun, but can be modified to feature dual guns. *Its secondary armament is the nose-mounted machine gun that can be used by the pilot, offering the same damage as most standard machine guns. By default comes with a single gun, but can be modified to feature dual guns. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' When purchased, the Mogul comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery Mogul-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement. Mogul-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Mogul on Warstock Cache and Carry. Mogul-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Mogul on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It appears in the business setup mission from the Free Trade Shipping Co computer, guarded by Lost MC gang members. *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions in order to escort a Titan from enemy Buzzard Attack Choppers. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,125,500 or for $2,350,000 (after completing 30 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Medium vehicle. Trivia General *A similar airplane also appeared on a billboard just at the entrance to the Easter Bay International Airport in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The aircraft on the billboard at the entrance appears to be based on a North American B-25 Mitchell bomber. File:EasterBayAirportBillBoardFront.jpgFile:EasterBayAirportBillBoardRear.jpg *A "Mogul" is an important or powerful person, especially in the motion picture or media industry. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Strangely, when steering the plane on the ground, the main gear wheels will turn instead of the tail wheel, as seen in other taildraggers in the game and in real life. The same applies to the P-45 Nokota. *By clipping through the fuselage, one can see the texture set for the vehicle, near the rear door. Interestingly, it also has the "Mogul" text on it, used in the "Duty Calls" livery. See Also *Tula - Another aircraft manufactured by Mammoth, released in the same update. References Navigation }}es:Mogul pl:Mogul de:Mogul (V) ru:Mogul Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mammoth Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Medium Aircraft